Scentimental Over You
by Kiky731
Summary: Kiky731, after spilling punch on her dress and mistaken for a killer, is stalked by Flippy who turns evil and becomes amourious of her.


Hi, it's me again. Here I am with my second parody short which is a parody of the Pepe Le Pew cartoon, _"Scentimental Over You."_ There will be minor differences in this to keep Flippy in character, but he will still play his role. I don't own _Happy Tree Friends_, etc. I own only me.

* * *

><p><strong>Scent-imental Over You<strong>

**The Cast**

Fifi the Mexican Hairless Chihuahua…Kiky731(Me)

Pepe Le Pew…Flippy(Happy Tree Friends)

Other Dogs…various cartoon characters

* * *

><p><strong>Scentimental Over You<strong>

Our story begins one spring day in the city of Toon York on the corner of Park Avenue and 86th Street. A hotel manager opened the door and all the fancy people just came out to do their buisness as a snooty girl, Portia explained.

"Park Avenue," she said. "And the first sunshiny day brings out all the dowagers and debunates of high class society were splendid in their new and luxiorius outfits. The princesses, the rich girls, oh, just everyone is sporting up a fine new dress or outfit."

The camera zooms to another girl who was watching them. This girl was a 13 year old gray fox with white on top of her ears and on the tip of her tail and she has long black hair and three freckles on each side. She wore a cammo hat that is a little wiggly, different colors and has the same sign as Flippy, a dress that has long sleeves and it ends a the top of the middle of her thighs and is the same design as Flippy's; she's Kiky731.

"Well, not quite everyone." Portia said, then she and the other debunates started to laugh at her.

"Girl, you have the ugliest outfit I have ever seen!" Portia taunted.

"You got nothing on one of these." Gwen(Also from Mighty B!) laughed, showing off her new dress to Kiky731.

"Oh, yeah, wait and see, snobs!" Kiky731 yelled. As the other high social class laughed, she went inside the hotel and stared at herself in the mirror. In the mirror, she imagined herself wearing a fancy green sleeveless dress that was gorgeous and with smooth silk, fitting perfectly.

"If it's a new dress they want me to wear, it's a new dress they'll get." Kiky731 said to herself. She ran upstairs to her room and went into the closet where we see piles and piles of dresses, until she found a yellow dress that was very puffy. She looked at herself in the mirror and found that the dress was too big on her. She went back into the closet to take off the dress and she came back out wearing the fancy green dress from what she saw herself in the mirror.

"Perfect." She said. She took a glass of fruit punch and drank it, but by accident, she spilled it all over her dress.

She didn't notice it, because she just took a shower. She put on the dress and walked out of the hotel. However as she walked out, a kid Colin was walking out until he got a good look at her.

"Murderer!" He cried as he tiptoed on his hands away from Kiky731, confusing her.

"Huh?" Kiky731 said to the audience. She then shrugged and was about to go on her way, until another boy Milhouse walked to her.

He got scared from the punch on her dress, thinking she was a murderer and hightailed it out of here like a robot.

Kiky731 was still confused, so she took out a mirror and looked at her face to see if there was anything on it. However, she didn't notice a kid, Chester notice her and gasped with his hair pointing up, "KILLER!" he screamed and ran away, catching Kiky731's attention.

"Wait!" she called, but he didn't answer.

Later, she came across a gang called the Jets who were looking up to something the camera points up to. On the window was a sign saying, _"A Tree Grows in Brooklyn. $1.00_". The silence was breaking when the Jets were screaming, "Killer! Murderer!"

The camera zooms down to see that Kiky731 was now alone and she was watching the Jets scurry off like fat badgers. Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks as she thought, "What's going on?"

* * *

><p>Later, she walked to the park and sat down on a rock, crying about what happened earlier.<p>

"Why does everyone avoid me? Why doesn't anybody like me?" Kiky731 sobbed.

Across from her was a 14 year old green bear with a green army jacket, dog tags and a green beret with a checkered crest on it; he's Flippy. Flippy was walking along until he heard Kiky731 crying. He had never seen a girl like her before. Suddenly, he heard a gunshot sound from out of nowhere. He whimpers as he has a vision that Kiky731 was a lost and scared beautiful army girl surrounded by soldiers during the war.

Flippy then flips out going into his Evil Flippy self and starts to run to her.

"All I wanna do is to be friendly. Nobody loves me!" Kiky731 cried. Then Evil Flippy pounced onto her, cuddling her for protection.

"You're alright and you're okay!" Evil Flippy said. "You're alright and you're okay!"

Kiky731 made a "What the heck?" face as she said to him, "I don't know who do you think you are, nor am I in danger, but could you please let go?"

"You have no one to love, and you're lost in the war. Guess what? I love you."Evil Flippy said. "You are the aroma of spring flowers that bloom in the spring."

Kiky731 needed to get away from him and fast, but before she could leave, Evil Flippy tugged on her arm as he said, "Ah, the moon in June, ah, the swoon!" As the made sort of a Tarzan yell, Kiky731 finally got Evil Flippy to let go of her and scurried off.

Evil Flippy turned to the audience and said, "I love this girl."

* * *

><p>Kiky731 ran off and hid behind a tree when she heard Evil Flippy call, "Where are you? Where are you, my little army missle." He turned to the audience and said, "The little soilder girl, she wants to play hide-and-seek."<p>

Evil Flippy closed his eyes and started to count to himself as he counted near a tree. Once he got to 10, he called out, "Ready or not, I'm coming for you!"

He then started search for her unaware that Kiky731 was hiding in a garbage can, peeking to make sure that he was gone until she noticed him calling and hid.

"Where are you? I'm looking for you!" He then saw a manhole and peeked into it. "Look out, I'm going to see you." He then shrugged until he saw her eyes peek out of the garbage can and ran in.

Evil Flippy then jumped out of the garbage can, holding a struggling to get free Kiky731 as he said, "Ah, there you are! Where'd you go? I was missing you. What's the matter?"

Evil Flippy then kissed her on the cheek. Kiky731 started to feel dizzy and woozy after this.

"Long live our love!" Evil Flippy saluted.

"I'm gonna go!" Kiky731 said. She soon then dashed off before Evil Flippy could do the Great Lover Routine on her. He opened his eyes and realized that she was gone.

Evil Flippy turned to the audience and said, "Here we go again. I will have to use a different approach. I will play hard to get on her."

* * *

><p>Kiky731 was running off until she saw Evil Flippy running backwards in front of her and said, "Look, little one, I'm playing hard-to-get. I'm not gonna chase you! I will not persue you! I will not run after you either!"<p>

Kiky731 could only scream and run off.

Evil Flippy then turned to the audience and said, "Dang! The ruse has failed.I will now try playing "easy-to-get".

* * *

><p>Later, Kiky731 peeked from behind a tree and said to herself, "I hope he doesn't follow me."<p>

Unfortunatley, Evil Flippy, who was leaning against a tree next to hers and isn't noticing her, said to the audience, "I am relent. If you want anything, just whistle like this…"

He made a little bird whistle all around, until he heard a whistle from offscreen.

"The call of the genral that my love has been found. Finally!" He ran offscreen and CRASH! The camera then turns to see that Evil Flippy has crashed into a penut truck and was knocked out. The whistle on it was still blowing as Evil Flippy got up.

"To err is human." Evil Flippy recited.

Just then he heard a whistle and turned to see Kiky731 whistling at him, telling him to come over. "Come here, evil lover boy!" she called out.

"That is not a penut, isn't it?" Evil Flippy said. He then started to run to her unaware that she was holding a club ready to hit him. When he got close, Kiky731 hit him on the head with it.

"Okay, I'm okay now." Kiky731 said before glaring at Evil Flippy.

Evil Flippy flipped out some more and asked, "Dearie?"

"Oh, crud!" Kiky731 said to herself. Evil Flippy stood up and said, flipping out, "Wow! This I like! The spirit! The fire!" He went closer to her and she backed away, saying, "Come here, sweetie pie."

Kiky731 screamed and ran off with Evil Flippy chasing after her. Soon she began to feel very exhausted from all that running and passed out. Then rain poured on her and thunder was heard from out of nowhere.

Of course, it was Evil Flippy who was pouring a watering can on her and shaking a flexible metal making a boom sound. He ran down from the tree, came out of the house and picked her up bridle style.

"Oh, my poor wet girl. What an unfortunate one to stand all alone in the rain and almost survive. The army must be still after you. Let's go, into my home!" Evil Flippy said, making Kiky731 woke up and said, "Oh my goodness! Not again!"

Too late. Evil Flippy dragged Kiky731 inside.

* * *

><p>Inside, Evil Flippy locked the door and put it on his dog chains like a necklace<strong>(AN: Did you actually think I was gonna make Flippy eat the key? No!).**

"Now, my little lover forever." Evil Flippy said, coming towards Kiky731 as she stood in the corner, still scared. "Let's get grown up about this. We're powerless to fight, we must face it with calmness to your face, we are hungry with power!"

He runs to the fridge and takes out fries and cookies and wolfs them down. He wiped himself with a napkin and said, "And now, we continue wooing."

Kiky731 tried to open the door, but she couldn't. She screamed, "AAAAAAAHHHH! HELP ME! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" She then noticed Evil Flippy and ran around a table with him following her.

"Do not run from me, my little I love you truly!" Evil Flippy said. They both reached each side of the table. "I am not going to surrender you!"

"Stay back!" Kiky731 demanded.

Evil Flippy turned to the audience and said, "I'll take a shortcut and head her off at the pass." He then split the table in half and ran to Kiky731 and sighed, "In my arms at last. Soon we shall be together. Soon, when we're older, the wedding bells will ring, my army angel."

Kiky731 got out of his grip and took out a washcloth to wash the stain off her dress and said, "I'm not in the army right now. Right now, I'm just wearing a pretty dress. That wasn't blood on me, that was fruit punch."

"Fruit punch?" Evil Flippy asked. "Of course. Good." FLippy then took off a mask, revealing his normal self, as he said, "Everything turns out to be happy and bing! Look, I too am normal."

Kiky731 smiled at Flippy, "Darling!" The lovebirds embraced, but behind her back, Flippy took off his mask, revealing his evil self and he said, "Am I stupid or what?"

**The End**

* * *

><p>Read and review. No flames.<p> 


End file.
